Underestimating the Obvious
by BigTimeRush-BTR
Summary: It was his birthday, so why was everyone ignoring him? Did they hate him? Were they just getting tired of the little nerd? Or was it all in his head? Maybe he was just underestimating the obvious.


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY BEST FRIEND IN THE WHOLE WORLD! Happy birthday, buddy! I love you. :D I know you wanted this to be in the Kogan drabbles, but I realized it would be hard to write in Kendall's point of view, and it would be a little too long to be a drabble. Hope you don't mind. :)**

**So, this is dedicated to Monica (MikaMikaru). Hope you like it, buddy! And hope everyone likes it too! :D By the way, I know I wrote something like this for Carlos' birthday just four days ago… Sorry. This one's a bit different though. :)**

* * *

He let his head fall to his knees, tears blurring his already-fuzzy vision. The tightness in his chest was unbearable. Closing his eyes, he let a small whimper slip past his light pink lips. His back was pressed against an oak tree; knees pulled up to his chest and arms wrapped tightly around them. The harsh wind blowing outside brought chills to run up and down his spine. His teeth chattered from the cold. The tears slipped unwillingly.

This had to officially be the worst birthday he had ever had. His friends and family had ignored him all day. Everyone had a different excuse, and frankly, he didn't believe any of their words. Maybe they just wanted to get rid of him. They were tired of him, and that's why they had made excuses in order to stay away from the sixteen-year-old.

_They hate you._

The three words ran around in his mind over and over like a broken tape recorder, and he believed them. He was being forced to believe them. Why else would his best friends and family try to get rid of him? That had to be the only explanation.

_But why?_

Was he too much of a burden? Were his random speeches of logic finally bringing them to the edge? Did his brother not want him anymore? How about Katie? Mama Knight? Carlos and James? Why did they hate him all of a sudden? How about Camille, the Jennifers, Jo, Guitar Dude? Did they hate him too? But why would they hate him? Camille, he could somewhat understand. Maybe their on-again, off-again relationship was getting to her head. But the Jennifers? He didn't talk to them that much. Jo was his friend, but he didn't really talk that much to her, unless it involved Kendall in a way. And Guitar Dude?

He really didn't understand why everyone would hate him. And to show their hatred towards him on his birthday still made no sense whatsoever to him.

The cold air blew against him once again. His usually-spiked hair clung to the sides of his head and forehead. He just wanted to curl up into a little ball and cry. He didn't care that he was sitting on the grass in the Palm Woods Park. If no one wanted him, then what did it matter? Sure, he might get sick, but did it really matter at all anymore? If no one loved him, then he was nothing. He was just a worthless piece of trash, right?

As he sat there on the grass, staring straight forward, a little animal came hopping towards him. At closer inspection, he found it to be a little bunny. It twitched its little nose at him, red eyes staring at him with curiosity. Logan smiled for the first time since the events of that day as he reached a hand forward. But to his disappointment, the bunny scampered off, leaving a hurt expression on the brunette's pale face.

Not even the bunny wanted to be his friend. Yeah, he was a total mistake. A useless mistake. He couldn't help but think that maybe his mother had died on purpose so she couldn't look at him day after day. And maybe his father hit him for a reason. Maybe he was the worst son in the world.

"Logan?"

Logan blinked, letting a tear roll down his cheek. With much hesitation, he looked up to meet two chocolate brown eyes that matched his almost perfectly. His eyes grew wide at the girl in front of him. Out of everyone that could have found him crying his eyes out, why her?

She sat down next to him, a frown upon her face. "Are you alright?" she asked with concern dripping from every word. Her hand landed on his shoulder, which caused sudden chills to run through his body.

"N-no," he admitted in a small voice. "What's going on, Jo? Why is everyone avoiding me?"

Smiling, she stood up and extended her hand for him to take. "Maybe you should come with me," she said. Logan looked at her hand and then back at her face. He felt oddly confused.

"I… I don't–"

"Come on, Kendall sent me here."

He sighed at the name of his best friend; his brother. He took a hold of Jo's hand and allowed her to help him up. She smiled at him; a warm smile that made him smile as well. Maybe Jo cared more about him than he thought.

"Come," she encouraged him as she pulled him forward by his wrist. Trying to keep up with her pace, he followed her until they were in front of the door to Apartment 2J. Chuckling to herself, Jo knocked on the door three times. Logan stared at her, completely puzzled. "Relax, Logie." Logan blushed. No one ever called him Logie, except his best friends… and his mother when she was still alive.

"Is the door locked or something?" Logan asked the blonde. She just shook her head in response before opening the door. The apartment was completely silent and dark. Not a single light was on as far as Logan could see. The hold Jo had on his wrist disappeared. Completely confused, he walked further into the apartment, almost tripping over the coffee table.

"Umm… Jo, where are…"

"SURPRISE!"

Logan blinked at the sudden change in the apartment. The lights were suddenly turned on, and what he saw in front of him brought a giant smile to his face.

The kitchen counter was filled with various snacks and beverages. Balloons of all the colors of the rainbow floated up in the ceiling. Streamers hung from the ceiling. Everything was decorated. And hanging from the ceiling in the middle of the apartment, hung a giant banner that read, "Happy Birthday Logie!" All of his closest friends from the Palm Woods stood in front of him, eyes shining with joy.

"Boo!"

Logan jumped at the sound of Jo's voice. He turned to look at her; a smile adorning his face. "Thanks, Jo," he said with a grin.

"You shouldn't be thanking me," she said with a nod of her head to the front of the room. Kendall approached both of them, a red balloon in hand.

"Happy birthday, Logie," he whispered as he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. Logan returned the embrace with a smile.

"Thanks, Kendall," he answered, cheeks turning a bright pink color. He took the balloon the blond was holding and let it go up to the ceiling. James and Carlos, who were now also standing by, tried to reach up to grab it to no avail. Logan just rolled his eyes at his friends' childish antics and laughed. "I thought you guys…"

"You thought we forgot?" Logan nodded at the brunette standing in front of him. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around him. "Happy birthday," she said. "How could you think that? We would never forget."

"I know… It was sort of stupid of me to think that. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," Camille smiled, "it's not your fault we acted like such jerks."

"Yeah, we're sorry, Loges. But we couldn't think of another way to keep you away."

Logan rolled his eyes at his blond best friend. "Kendall, there are lots of other ways to…" he stopped when he saw the hurt look in his best friend's eyes. "I'm kidding. Great job."

Kendall smirked. "Thanks, Logie. I love you, buddy."

Logan smiled. He really did have the best friends in the world. They cared about him and loved him. They could never hate him. After all, they had gone through the trouble of throwing him a surprise birthday party and invited all his friends.

Smiling, Logan wrapped his arms around the younger boy and pulled him close. "I love you too."

* * *

**This was lame. I only liked the part from the beginning to where Logan and Jo arrive at the apartment. I feel like after that everything went downhill. :/ By the way, I was going to use Camille, but then it would have turned lovey dovey… Okay, and what is up with all my "I love you" endings? O_o Hmm… might have something to do with something Kendall once said to Logan. Hehe, this: "Yo, be careful, bro. I love you!" xD**

**Anyway, hope you guys liked it (especially PBBTWEASODITU)… You know who you are. xD**

**Thank you so much for reading everyone! Jeez, now what am I gonna write for Logie's birthday? Hmm… And for today's Kogan drabble… Gah… Bye! :P**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


End file.
